La clé
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: Quand Lisbon est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Voilà ce que ça donne. OS & JISBON !


Bien le bonjour&bonsoir everybody =)

Me voici de retour avec un tout nouvel OS. C'est à la suite d'un de mes rêves que l'idée met venue =)

Et, en sachant que j'ai le monstrueux syndrome de la feuille blanche avec ma fiction ( Le Retour des Anges ), je me vois dans l'obligation de combler le trou en vous postant des OS. Une sorte d'excuse entre autre ^^

Enjooooy !

* * *

><p><strong>_ Et moi je vous dis que c'est complètement stupide !<strong>

**_ Bien ! Dans ce cas là, je vous en prie, fondez moi l'immaturité de votre opinion !...**

**_ Immaturité ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? **

**_ Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton agent Lisbon ! Je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur !**

**_ Supérieur ou pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que vos idées peuvent nuire à nos enquêtes !**

**_ Je ne vous permet pas de ...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que je peux regretter Hightower ! Elle, au moins, savait prendre de BONNES décisions et ne pensait pas à congédier Jane à cause de son comportement !**

**_ Agent Lisbon ! S'en ai trop ! Un mot de plus et je vous congédie jusqu'au mois prochain ! Est-ce clair ?**

**_ Ah ça y est ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit à vos menaces ? Sachez monsieur que je ne n'ai que faire de vos ordres ! **

**_ Ah oui ?**

**_ Parfaitement ! Jane est irremplaçable, sans lui les enquêtes ne se termineraient jamais aussi vite . Il trouve toujours tout avant tout le monde et à de bonnes preuves en plus de cela ! Je ne vois VRAIMENT pas pourquoi vous voulez le virer !**

**_ Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Mais parce-qu'il a offensé le 1er ministre, petite idiote !**

**_ Je crains ne pas avoir bien compris la fin de votre phrase ... ** dit Lisbon sur un ton glacial et dur.

**_ Oui ! Vous n'êtes qu'une foutue idiote !**

**_ Patron du CBI ou pas, je pense que vous allez bientôt regretter vos paroles ...**

**_ C'est une menace ? C'EST UNE MENACE ?**

**_ Ou-**

_Porte qui s'ouvre._

**_ Bonjour vous deux. Dis donc, on vous entend jusqu'au parking du CBI. Quelque chose ne-**

**_ LA FERME JANE ! **Dirent Lisbon et Bertram en choeur .

**_ Houlà ... Je crois que je ... Du thé ... Tonifiant et vivifiant ... Cuisine ... Par là ... Lalalalaaa ...**

Finit-il en chantonnant, l'air de rien, en sortant rapidement pour s'éviter les foudres de ses 2 patrons au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**_ Étant de bonne foi, je vais oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais sachez que je garde un oeil sur vous. Et Jane va tout de même être congédier pendant 1 semaine .**

**_ Mais c'est complètement-**

**_ C'est tout ...**

Dit-il en un mouvement de main qui incitait la jeune femme à sortir immédiatement, sans une parole de plus.

** OoOoOoOoOo**

23h, plus personne au CBI, si ce n'est Jane dans son grenier et Lisbon dans son bureau, tapotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

_**BAM !**_

Ou pas ...

**_BOUM !_**

Chaise qui vole.

_**SLAM!**_

Lumière jetée contre le mur.

**_CRAC!_**

Étagère cassé.

_**AAAAAAAAH ! BORDEL DE MERDE !**_

Une Lisbon qui s'est entaillée le doigt.

Oui, oui . L'agent senior était bel et bien entrain de saccager son bureau et à la mettre sans dessus dessous. L'entrevue qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt l'avait complètement remontée. De quel droit ce Bertram à la con allait virer Jane ?

C'était bien la première fois que le jeune femme se mettait dans un état pareil ... Surtout quand il s'agissait de son consultant, ou plutôt, du travail de son consultant. Certes, les plaintes qu'elle devaient signer contre lui la mettait en colère, mais tout de même pas à ce point là !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, même si ce n'était que pour 1 seule semaine. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, l'affaire qu'ils avaient sur le dos parlait, bien sûr, d'un jeune père, élevant seul ses 4 enfants car leur mère venait d'être assassinée.

Et évidemment, vous l'avez sûrement deviné, ledit père commençait à se découvrir un penchant monstrueux pour l'alcool .

Lisbon et son équipe savait très bien qui était le tueur, mais n'avait aucune preuve contre lui. Et c'est sur ce point là qu'elle & Jane étaient entrain d'enquêter.

Ils allaient bientôt en avoir des preuves, en masse même, mais ils avaient besoin de leur consultant!

Et c'est bien sûr** CE MOMENT** où ce con de Bertram avait décider de le congédier, tout ça parce-qu'il avait « offensé » le 1er ministre ... Offensé est un grand mot, Jane lui avait juste dit qu'il était sadique et gamin, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, il avait déjà dit pire !...

Bref ... En attendant, la jeune femme était en rage.

Tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main finissait contre le mur ou en miettes.

Alerté par le bruit mystérieux ( à peu près atténué par l'isolation phonique ) qui provenait du bureau de sa supérieure, Jane descendit les marches 4 à 4 et colla l'oreille contre la porte du bureau, étant donné que les stores étaient fermés et ne laissaient rien voir.

_**... Bam, Crack, Slam, « Fais chier! » « Crève! » ...**_

Furent des petits bruits à peine audibles qu'il pu discerner.

**_ Lisbon ? Tout va bien ?**

_Choc_ ! Le coeur de l'intéressée avait cessé de battre pendant l'appel de son consultant.

**_ Euh ... Oui, oui ... Je fais ... Du rangement ! **  
><strong>_ Ranger votre bureau ?<strong>

_Anormal et impossible ..._

**_ Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Teresa Lisbon ? **_Plaisanta-t-il en retenant un fou rire, toujours derrière la porte, les bras croisés._

**_ Très drôle Jane, vraiment très drôle. Maintenant, laissez-moi, je ne veux pas être dérangée, j'ai du boulot, moi. J'ai un rapport qui m'attends ...**

**_ Un rapport ? Mais vous disiez il n'y a même pas une minute que vous étiez entrain de ranger votre bureau ...**

Eh merde, quelle _gourde_ ! Ben voilà, tu t'es foutue tout seule dans la merde ma _pauvre_ Lisbon ...

**_ Euuh ... Oui mais non, enfin si, peut-être pas mais oui quand même ... Enfin je veux dire que OUI ! Là, en ce moment même de la minute présente je SUIS entrain de le ranger . Et c'est seulement aprèèès, que je vais rédiger mon rapport, voilà ...**

_Perplexité absolue pour le consultant._

**_ Lisbon, je peux entrer ?**

Il dit cela en enclenchant la poignée de la porte . _Fermée ..._

**_ Je ... N'ai pas la clé, j'ai fermé la porte pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée.**

**_ Et pourquoi les stores sont-ils fermés ? Vous aviez peur qu'on vous regarde en plein travail et qu'on se moque de votre sens du rangement ? **_Plaisanta-t-il à nouveau, toujours en essayant d'ouvrir cette porte._

**_ Ahah ... Je suis morte de rire ...**

**_ Allez, Lisbon, soyez gentille, ouvrez-moi !**

Paniquée, elle commença à balancer tout le bazar qui s'éparpillait devant elle, cherchant désespérément cette maudite clé. Mais bon sang! Où l'avait-elle jeté ? 

**_ Oui, oui . Attendez je cherche la clé !**

Une fois la petite coquine argentée retrouvée, elle la glissa dans sa poche et commença à ranger tout ce qu'elle avait déplacé, cassé, déchiré etc... 

_Cric Crac ..._

C'est serviable un trombone entre les les mains d'un Patrick Jane qui sait ouvrir des portes fermées, n'est-il pas ? 

**_ J'en avais marre d'attendre alors je suis ren-**

La jeune femme se retourna, lâchant ce qu'elle avait dans la main, leva les mains au dessus de sa tête, comme si on la menaçait avec un revolver. 

**_ La clé, j'ai la clé !**

Dit-elle en prenant l'objet argenté dans sa main.

**_ Oh mon Dieu, Lisbon, que s'est-il passé ici ?**

**_ Jane, je ... Partez. Vous n'avez rien vu ... D'accord ?**

**_ Expliquez-moi. Q'est-ce que vous avez fait ?**

Il s'était rapproché dangereusement de sa supérieure, intrigué et perplexe.  
>Sur le qui-vive, Lisbon lâcha la clé, passa par la côté gauche de son consultant, en une pirouette gracieuse, et partit vers la porte.<p>

**_ LISBON !**

Entendit-elle crier derrière elle. Jane avait l'air désemparé et inquiet.  
>Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes pour dames et se passa de l'eau sur son visage. Elle resta quelques minutes devant le miroir, se regardant...<p>

Dégoûtée, elle envoya un savon dans son reflet, à pleine vitesse. Le verre se brisa en mille morceaux.

_10 minutes_ étaient passées, elle se passa plusieurs fois les mains sous l'eau.

Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, ça faisait passer le temps. Lisbon alla vers le sèche main, se les sécha et entreprit de se diriger vers la porte. Mais à peine fut-elle retournée qu'elle se retrouva face à face avec Jane.

Comme pour changer, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Sans crier gare, il s'approcha d'elle, la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
>Surprise, elle ne fit rien au début, puis ... Elle envoya au diable ses réticences, sa timidité et le règlement au diable et répondit au baiser avec passion.<p>

A bout de souffle, Jane se retira, caressant la joue de sa supérieure avec son nez.

**_ Je pense que je devrai utiliser ce moyen plus souvent pour vous calmer.**

**_ N'y songez même pas ...**

**_ Oh que si. Croyez-moi .**

**_ Vous-**

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, l'obligeant à se taire. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment !  
>Soudain, elle sentit la main de son consultant descendre doucement vers son ventre, ses hanches et fini sa course vers son entre-jambe.<br>Puis, il dit dans un murmure, sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. 

**_ J'ai aussi un autre moyen qui peut vous calmer et vous détendre.**

**_ Ah oui ?** Répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

**_ Oh oui. Je vous montre ?**

**_ Avec plaisir.**

Et c'est ainsi que les deux nouveaux amants finir leur soirée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux, unis ... Ensemble en cet instant et jusqu'à la fin des temps ...

* * *

><p><strong>The End . Alors ? Verdict ? Je suis bonne pour le goudron et les plumes ou pas ?<strong>


End file.
